


Ничто не предвещало

by koganemushi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Предупреждение: гендерсвап одного мужского персонажа, о существовании которого в каноне вряд ли кто-то помнит, неграфичный кноттинг, небольшой экскурс в биологию. Авторское чувство юмора прилагается.Таймлайн: через пару лет после 4 сезона





	Ничто не предвещало

– Морган, можно тебя на пару слов?  
Даже не оборачиваясь, тот уже знал: что-то произошло. Не считая секса и работы, Рид звал его по фамилии лишь когда сильно волновался. А такое случалось довольно редко. В прошлый раз Рид переживал из-за лекции, которую должен был читать курсантам. Накануне он целое утро пересказывал Моргану отрывки текста, с каждым словом все туже затягивая галстук, словно вознамерился сам себя задушить. Вопреки всем волнениям, лекция прошла отлично, а вот на галстуки Рид смотреть не мог еще пару недель. Последнее обстоятельство только радовало Моргана. Куда проще и быстрее снять с партнера рубашку, когда не приходится развязывать галстук.  
Но что могло произойти сейчас, когда они всей командой собрались у Росси в загородном доме, чтобы отметить успех его новой книги, оставалось загадкой. Впрочем, ничего страшного Морган не ждал. Извинившись перед Хотчем за прерванный разговор, он поднялся из-за стола и последовал за Ридом, больше заинтригованный, чем взволнованный.  
– Спенсер, в чем дело?  
– Сейчас сам увидишь, – не оборачиваясь ответил тот, машинально заправляя прядь волос за ухо. Вот и еще один классический признак нервничающего Рида. Теперь Морган окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.

На лужайке за домом их уже поджидал чем-то сильно недовольный Росси.  
Морган недоуменно приподнял брови, переводя взгляд с него на внезапно смутившегося Рида.  
– И? Никто не хочет просветить меня, что здесь происходит?  
– Смотри.  
Там, куда указывал Рид, две собаки стояли в характерной позе хвост к хвосту. В одной из них не составляло труда узнать Клуни, а во второй - черного лабрадора, принадлежавшего Росси.  
– Между прочим, в ее родословной собраны крови лучших английских питомников. И то, что они сейчас... чем они сейчас...  
– Это называется "замок", – подхватил Рид. - Он происходит вследствие того, что луковица, утолщение у основания члена кобеля, набухает до шарообразной формы и удерживает член в петле суки во время эякуляции.  
Вслед за его вдохновленной речью повисло неловкое молчание, в течение которого Морган пытался сообразить, зачем они вообще взяли Клуни с собой. И если уж на то пошло, каким образом пес умудрился выбраться из столовой, где был заперт еще полчаса назад.  
– Спасибо, Рид, это как раз та информация, без которой я не смог бы жить дальше, – желчно произнес Росси, но продолжить гневную тираду ему не дали.  
Похоже, их отсутствие не осталось не замеченным, и Хотч пришел выяснять, куда они запропастились.

– Что случилось?  
Росси молча кивнул в сторону собак, всем своим видом показывая, что думает по этому поводу.  
– Кажется, ты скоро станешь дедушкой, – хмыкнул Хотч, но под испепеляющим взглядом Росси примирительно добавил, – Брось, Дэйв, у них всего лишь будут щенки.  
– Всего лишь? – глаза Росси опасно сузились. – А впрочем, ты, пожалуй, прав. Абсолютно прав.  
Он развернулся и быстро зашагал обратно к дому. В этот момент собаки наконец расцепились, и Клуни принялся вылизывать своей партнерше уши.  
– И почему я не удивлен, что это твоя собака, Морган, – задумчиво произнес Хотч пару минут спустя.  
Прежде чем Морган смог поправить, что собака, вообще-то, их с Ридом общая, из дома выбежал Джек. Не замечая никого вокруг, он кинулся к Хотчу и схватил его за руку:  
– Дядя Дэвид сказал, что у его собаки будут щенки, и я могу взять одного из них себе! Я так мечтал собаке!  
К чести Хотча, он запнулся лишь на мгновение, когда стоящий в дверях Росси отсалютовал ему с ехидной улыбкой на лице.  
– Посмотрим.  
– Ты самый лучший папа на свете!  
Прежде чем отправиться обратно в дом, самый лучший папа на свете смерил Моргана мрачным взглядом:  
– Надеюсь, щенки пойдут не в отца. 

Морган прямо-таки чувствовал, что Рида так и подмывает пуститься в объяснения принципов наследования. Но, похоже, инстинкт самосохранения в кои-то веки поборол тягу к бесконтрольному распространению информации. А собаки тем временем улеглись в тени кустов, явно наслаждаясь жизнью и друг другом.

– Ну, хоть кто-то доволен сложившейся ситуацией, – заметил Рид, и Морган не смог удержаться от улыбки.  
– Вот увидишь, Росси возмущается только сейчас, а когда появятся щенки, еще будет заботливой мамочкой.  
– И наверняка сплавит нам половину деток. В лучшем случае. И что мы будем делать с целой стаей. Куда мы их денем, Дерек?  
– Что-нибудь придумаем, - ответил тот, и приобнял Рида за плечи. – В конце концов, моя мама давно хочет внуков. По-моему, пара щенков – неплохая тренировка.  
Когда Рид вопросительно взглянул на него из-под отросшей челки, Моргану внезапно пришла странная мысль, что щенки и правда могли бы стать неплохой тренировкой. И не только для его матери.


End file.
